


Let Your Arrow Fly (podfic)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of handing out love and waiting for the one that ever gave him love back, he’s just about ready to give up the search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Arrow Fly (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathleenhasfeelsandwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Your Arrow Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580578) by [perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain). 



> My reading of kathleenhasfeelsandwords' amazing Greek gods themed one shot, which you should read because it's amazing :) The podfic features Greek classical music, and my horrible voice ;)

[Download (mp3, 41.43MB, 00:45:15)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/efrc7duw9bqbqcn/Let%20Your%20Arrow%20Fly.mp3)


End file.
